


and once we start, the meter clicks

by brookethenerd



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8972290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookethenerd/pseuds/brookethenerd
Summary: philip’s reaction to lukas waking up from the coma





	

When they get to the hospital, and start to make their way to Lukas’ room, neither Gabe nor Philip is expecting anything.

Philip doesn’t expect to get lucky. It’s not like he ever has before.

Gabe reaches the room first, opening the door. His face is set, already ready for disappointment.

Then it changes. His hand goes still on the doorknob, and he looks back at Philip.

“Philip.” He says. Philip’s stomach drops, and he knows what he’s going to say.

_He’s gone. He’s gone. He died._

He’s waiting for Gabe to break his world apart. He prepares himself for the blow; it never comes.

Gabe steps out of the way, but Philip still can’t quite see into the room. His hands shake slightly at his sides, and he steps into the room, moving to the side so he can see past the curtain.

He expects to find a sheet pulled over Lukas’ body. What he doesn’t expect to find is Lukas, laying in a pair of sweats, a huge bandage wrapped around his bare chest. He’s pale, and exhausted, but he’s alive.

Lukas is alive, and he’s awake.

Every single weight on Philip’s shoulders crumbles to dust, and he nearly loses his balance.

“Lukas.”

“Didn’t think you could get rid of me that easy, did you?” Lukas asks, lips curling up in a smirk. It’s weak, but it’s something.

His name slips out one more time, and then Philip is at the bed, wrapping his arms around Lukas. Lukas hesitates, due to the pain or due to the publicity of the hug, but winds his arms around Philip.

Gabe tugs the curtain around the bed, and moves out into the hallway, whistling to himself.

Philip pulls back, and Lukas’ hands move to cup his cheeks.

“I didn’t think you were gonna wake up.” Philip says quietly. Lukas’ eyes flick around his face, and he leans forward, their foreheads touching.

“I’m like a cockroach, dude. I never die.”

“Let’s not test that theory any more, okay?”

Lukas tilts his chin slightly, kissing Philip softly. Then he pulls back, laying back in his bed.

“I feel like I’ve been shot in the chest. Oh, wait.” Lukas says. Philip can’t help but laugh as he drops down into the chair beside the bed. Lukas slides his hand across the sheets, and Philip takes it, threading their fingers together.

“I wanna listen to the playlist. Will you get my phone?”

“You have it on your phone?”

Lukas smiles sheepishly, shrugging.

“I downloaded it. Your spotify is public, you know.”

“You stalk my spotify?”

Lukas laughs, shaking his head.

“Just get my phone.”

Philip grabs it from where it sits on top of Lukas’ clothes, and pulls his headphones out. He plugs it in, and presses play, handing one of the earbuds to Lukas. Lukas presses the button to lower the bed, and shifts so he’s as close to the edge of the bed as possible. He closes his eyes, and lays his head back once he’s comfortable.

Philip drops his forehead to the mattress, resting his head on their twined hands.

“Hey Philip?” Lukas murmurs after a moment.

“Hmm?” Philip replies.

“Thanks. For getting me out of the water.” His words start to slur, and Philip assumes that his pain meds are starting to kick in, making him a bit loopy.

“Hey Philip?” He says again. Philip smiles, and asks him what.

“My mom would have liked you.” Lukas says softly. 

Philip’s heart swells, and he picks his head up for a moment, pressing a soft kiss to Lukas’ hand, before lays his head down again.

And everything is okay again.


End file.
